borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Raiders
The Crimson Raiders, are a rag-tag band of adventurers and ex-soldiers forged from the remnants of the Crimson Lance by Roland. They are based in the rebel settlement of Sanctuary and answer to Roland and Lilith when Sanctuary needs their assistance. History After the original Vault Hunters defeated General Knoxx, the Atlas corporation's attempted takeover of Pandora failed. ECHO recorders found in Sanctuary during Borderlands 2 suggest that Atlas cut their losses and left a large number of Crimson Lance soldiers stranded with no supplies or ammunition, leaving them defenseless and ripe for bandit attacks. Roland pledged to give these soldiers a cause worth fighting for if they joined him in the building of a militia against Hyperion, and so the Crimson Raiders were born. Originally stationed with Roland in New Haven, the Crimson Raiders were forced to relocate to Sanctuary after the Hyperion corporation overran the city. Still under Roland's command, their missions mainly involve disrupting Handsome Jack's Eridium mining and defending Sanctuary from the Bloodshot bandits. After the emergance of the Children of the Vault, the Crimson Raiders begin looking for recruits to help deal with the new threat. Members Vault Hunters *Roland † (founder; leader) *Lilith (leader; M.I.A.) *Mordecai *Brick *Axton *Maya † *Salvador *Zer0 *Krieg *Gaige *Amara *FL4K *Moze *Zane Flynt Others *Ava *Claptrap *Ellie *Helena Pierce † *Patricia Tannis *Scooter † *Tiny Tina Former members of the Crimson Lance *Pvt. Jessup † *Lt. Davis † *Cpl. Reiss † Involvement Members of the Crimson Raiders include Roland, the leader, Lilith, the co-leader, Mordecai, a scout, and Patricia Tannis, a researcher. Roland contacts the new Vault Hunters just as he is kidnapped by Bloodshots, and they must find Lilith in order to save him. Handsome Jack constantly refers to the Crimson Raiders and the citizens of Sanctuary as "bandits," and all Hyperion personnel found during the game treat them as such. After Roland returns to Sanctuary, the Crimson Raiders direct their attention to locating the Vault Key before Handsome Jack. After the Vault Hunters dispatch Wilhelm, it is revealed that Jack manipulated them and the Raiders into going after the Vault Key directly, with the help of Angel, who orchestrated the hunt for the vault during the events of Borderlands. Sanctuary is forced into the air to escape mortar fire after Angel lowers its shields, whereupon Lilith phase shifts the airborne city to safety. Due to the lack of other options, Roland, Lilith and Mordecai accept the help of Angel in their quest to find the Vault Key inside a Hyperion bunker. Roland asks the Vault Hunters to gain the aid of the Slab King, who was expelled from the Raiders three years prior. The Vault Hunters, the Crimson Raiders, and the Slabs successfully break their way into Angel's bunker, and kill her. In a fit of rage, Handsome Jack shoots Roland in the back, killing him, then kidnaps Lilith. After the death of Roland, many Raiders throughout the city of Sanctuary express disbelief towards his demise, dismissing it as either Hyperion propaganda or baseless rumors. Mordecai would later go on to inherit leadership of the Raiders temporarily. After The Warrior is defeated and Handsome Jack is killed by the vault hunters, Lilith is rescued and inherits the leadership of the Raiders. The Crimson Raiders' further actions consist of attempting to wipe Hyperion off Pandora for good. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Brick and Mordecai were able to capture Athena, who is interrogated by Lilith for her involvement in helping Handsome Jack rise to power. After Athena finishes her story, Lilith, against the objections raised by Brick and Mordecai, orders the Raiders to execute Athena. However, Athena is saved by The Watcher, who warns them that war is imminent and that they need to recruit as many vault hunters they can find. In Borderlands 3 The Crimson Raiders are at war with the Children of the Vault to stop their ambition of unleashing devastation by opening every vault in the galaxy to obtained the power of destruction. In response for the destruction of their undoing, Lilith sacrifices herself to save Pandora for stopping the impact of Elpis. Notes * ECHO recorders giving information on the Crimson Raiders can be found scattered throughout Sanctuary in Borderlands 2. fr:Pillards écarlates ru:Алые налётчики Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Factions Category:Borderlands 3